How To Save A Life
by chezE122091
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read the dang story. :P Rated K to be on the safe side.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything! tear, tear! The Fray owns this AMAZING SONG!!! The Wonderful Wizards (and Witches) of Hogwarts are owned by J.K. Rowling. My gish, I feel so depressed! Man, I need a cookie. Or better yet, I NEED A SOOPR-DE-DOOPR MEGA UBER-COOL Cranberry Orange SCONE!!! (If you haven't noticed, I am totally craving scones. Hey! I'm doing my Geometry homework, of course I'm craving scones! LOLZ :) - dude with AFRO! Uber-Amazing! ON WITH THE STORY!!)

Summary: Lily finds out that her boyfriend is cheating on her, and she breaks up with him. Lily just wants to be alone for a while, one problem. The local Head Boy found out, and is on a wild-goose chase, trying to find her.

"Shit! She can't have gone this far in five minutes!" An out of breath James Potter panted, as he passed the Great Hall for the seventh time, in 20 minutes.

"Well Prongs, TigerLily has _obviously_ found out that you have been chasing after her for the last hour!" Panted back his mate, Padfoot, AKA, Sirius Black.

"Prongs, we should probably just head back to the Head Dorms, and when she comes back, you can comfort her," suggested the smart Marauder, Moony, or known to others as Remus Lupin. "Until then, I am in a foul need for a kitchen raid!"

"Be sure not to be too fowl when your done! Get it? Foul, fowl!" (A//N: Three guesses who, and the first two don't count :)) James and Remus roll their eyes.

"You guys go ahead, I'm just going to head to bed," James said, sighing softly in defeat.

"WHAT?!" Sirius exclaimed. "Are you SERIOUS!"

"I'm not, you are."

"PRONGS!"

"What Moony, I couldn't resist." Here Remus rolls his eyes.

"Moony, what's so interesting about the ceiling?" Remus and James both eye-roll at this point. "Back to more important matters, HOW CAN YOU NOT BE HUNGRY?! Are you sick? Do you need to visit Madame Pom-Poms? Are you going slowly, but steadily insane? Wait a minute, you were already insane. Mentally chuck that idea out the window."

"Oi! I can hear you! I am not insane, Pad!"

"Of course not, of course not. You're just not hungry."

"Exactly."

"You're insane." Remus and Sirius say in unison.

"Hey stop it!"

"No, you stop it!"

"Prongs, make him stop!"

"I can't help you," James answered.

"Why? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Sirius and Remus yelled.

"I'm insane, remember?"

"Oh, shut up and help me!"

"This is all your fault!" (Still in unison).

"MY FAULT!" Neither of them noticed James, walk away, slowly, chuckling slightly.

"Now, to find Lily." He pulled out the Marauder's Map, and checked every room that he and his friends have found. Nothing, until the last room, behind the portrait of Albus Dumbledore's great-grandmpther. He could hear music, piano music, and singing coming from behind the door.

"Poor dear," Agatha, Dumbledore's great-grandmother started. "The little couldn't see where she was going through all of her tears." James saw red, and felt his heart breaking at the same time. His heart was breaking for Lily, and he wanted to kill her lying, cheating, bastard of an ex. "But, by the look of you, you really care for this girl, Lily Evans, so I'll let you in to see her, but on one condition. Both of you must visit me, and use this room more often. I am always so lonely!"

"I promise." James answered, truthfully.

"Very well," Agatha answered. "I hope the little dear feels better soon." The portrait swung open, and piano music, accompanied by singing filled the hallway. Quietly, James walked in, and the portrait closed. By the sound of the music (A//N: The hills are alive, with the sound of music! AH-AHAHAHAH Sorry! I couldn't resist. :)) Lily had just started singing a song. Her voice filled the empty room with her haunting voice, sad, yet strong at the same time.

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

At that, Lily broke down, crying, leaning her head on the piano bench, choked sobs filled the whole room, and broke James from his hiding place, running to her, and held her in his arms, whispering soothing words and sounds in her ears. He laid her head on his shoulder, and brought her down, on his lap, while he sat against the wall, where she cried all night.

The next morning, an exhausted James Potter accompanied an equally tired Lily Evans to Transfiguration, where he sat next to her there, as well as all of the other classes for the rest of the year. But why stop at classes? They were attached at the hip for the rest of the year. When you see one, the other couldn't be far behind.

Finally, Lily realized that James was the person for her, and always would be. He was the person that she was destined to love, and all it took was for him to learn how to save a life.

A//N: Well, that's it. About the worst fanfic that I have ever written. Maybe you can boost my confidence by telling me that it's not. hint, REVIEW! hint. Flames are welcomed

Ciao'!

Andy :)


End file.
